Make Me Feel
by Kir Sirin
Summary: All Dark Pit wanted was to steal the real Pit's heart in order to feel. He never thought he would fall in love with the angel. Now, with Pit sleeping and Dark Pit ready to leave, the angel of darkness spills all. But is Pit really sleeping? Dark PitxPit


Make Me **Feel**

A Dark PitxPit fan fic.

By Kir Sirin.

Lyrics by **A Rocket to The Moon**; "Not a Second to Waste"

As the angel collapsed in his arms, Dark Pit felt his empty chest ache uncontrollably.

"Pit?" He spoke in a shaky whisper. The moonlight strayed from their forms and cast their faces in unforgiving darkness. "… Pit?" Dark Pit could feel his blood run cold.

How long had they been sparring?

_I'm checking your pulse  
I'm giving you air  
But your body disagrees  
And no it don't care at all  
I'm wasting my time_

"Pit!" Dark Pit shook the poor boy roughly. His brunette hair fell to-and-fro as his head bounced back nimbly.

"Uh…" Pit groaned softly.

The dark angel gave a sigh of relief. "Pit." He whispered as he brought the angel to his black-clothed chest. He pressed the boy's head harder against him and breathed in the smell of dewy leaves early in the morning.

Pit's unique scent...

Then he stopped.

What was happening?

_Now your eyes roll awake  
__You're looking at me  
You say, "Darling what happened?  
Did I fall asleep?"  
And you carry me home  
Cause I know I wasn't here_

Dark Pit carried the unconscious angel in his arms and quietly made their way back to the Smash Mansion.

He had only come to steal the boy's heart.

And now he found himself falling for him.

_This isn't right. _The Angel of Darkness thought. _I cant be in-love anyway… I have no heart._

But how many times had he used **that** excuse?

_I cant laugh at Pit's faces because I have no heart._

_I cant smile at the angel's blushing face because I have no heart._

_I cant be happy because I have no heart._

_I cant be remorseful because I have no heart._

_I cant be angry because I have no heart._

But when he was around Pit, he felt happy.

When Pit cried out in the middle of the night, the dark angel felt his pain.

When Pit would trip over his own feet, or blush at something Dark Pit would say, it made Dark Pit want to smile.

When Pit looked at the other angel with anger in his bright, blue eyes because Dark Pit would refuse to tell him about the nightmares he would have; Dark Pit would feel someone stab his chest.

When that mercenary, Ike, would steal Pit away from him...

The darker imitation felt furious.

Just as if he had a heart.

And, as Dark Pit looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms, he realized then that he couldn't take his life.

Take his **heart**.

_I'm closing your blinds  
I'm shutting your eyes  
And now I  
I'm afraid I have to go  
Whoa _

"Pit..?" The Angel of Light whispered as Dark Pit laid him gently down on his bed. His blue eyes fluttered but barely opened. "Where--"

"I…" Dark Pit swallowed. "I have to go."

"Don't." Pit grabbed the other's hand and held it tightly, despite the fact that he was drifting back out of consciousness.

Dark Pit swallowed the lump in his dry throat.

_I'd sing you a song  
But I'm feeling quite off  
In my heart  
It's occupied  
And now's not the time_

"Pit…" Dark Pit whispered as he saw the angel's dark eyelashes flutter back down.

Here goes his only chance.

The dark angel fell to his knees beside the dozing angel. "Don't fall asleep yet, Pit."

"I… I'm not…" But the angel couldn't finish the sentence he tried to make.

"Pit…"

The grip Pit had on Dark Pit's hand loosened.

_Let's try this again  
And this time don't laugh  
Cause I'm working on my sentences  
I'm working on my play on words  
I'll get it this time_

"Pit, I…" Dark Pit swallowed again.

Why was his chest hurting so badly?

"You see, ever since I was created… From your essence… I dreamed about you. I saw flashes of your memory. I could almost _feel_ what you felt. When Medusa captured Palutena and took hold of everyone in your kingdom, I could almost feel the fear that clenched your heart. How every night you would shut your eyes and try to drown out the screams all around you. Even when you defeated her, your kind never accepted you. They didn't see you as the hero you were… They only saw that you were different, different from them. Your unusual eye and hair color… Your sexuality… Everything. They scorned you. They hated you."

Dark Pit shook his head. "Every night I dreamt of you. Every day was a nightmare for me. Monsters came and tortured me because I was named Prince of the Underworld by Medusa and because I looked like **you**… Like an angel."

The memories flashed through his mind, but he shut them out. "Every day I watched you from our seeing water. It was just this little pond, but I could still see you, and that's all that mattered. I saw your heart be broken by an angel that didn't deserve you. I saw you walk through your kingdom alone and an outcast. I saw how your face lit up when you would watch people on earth have adventures and fall in-love. But…" Dark Pit squeezed the sleeping angel's hand tightly.

Should he stop?

_If I am a clock  
Than your are the time  
I'm patiently waiting  
When you're out of line  
And I'll be the question  
If you'll be the answer_

"But, you see, I… I came here… I came to **you**… Not to get to know you, or spar with you, or be with you… I came to get the one thing I didn't have. I came for your heart, Pit." The dark angel's brows furrowed deeply as his chest ached more. "I was going to k-kill you… And take your heart for myself… So I could be complete… And no longer just an imitation of you. I wanted to be you, surpass you, step over you, step _on_ you... But... I…" The angel could feel his dark blue eyes fill with tears. "I never imagined that…" His voice broke into a whisper as Pit stirred lightly. "That you would be so beautiful."

_I'm closing your blinds  
I'm shutting your eyes  
And now I  
I'm afraid I have to go  
Whoa _

The tears fell freely now as Dark Pit clutched Pit's hand with both of his. His knuckles turned white and his arms tensed. "I never imagined that I would fall in-love with you. I **love** you, Pit. Do you understand what that _means_?" He lowered his shaking body closer to the sleeping form in front of him. "But… You deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone who can feel what you feel… You deserve someone who will give you everything you give them… Everything you gave to **me**. So… You see… I-I have to leave now… Because I cant k-kill you, Pit… I could never…" He stood up and regretfully let Pit's hand go and fall numbly on his heaving chest.

"I love you."

_I'd sing you a song  
But I'm feeling quite off  
In my heart  
It's occupied  
And now's not the time_

Dark Pit clutched his chest as he walked out of the angel's room and let his shimmering tears fall freely down his cold cheeks.

He had never cried so hard before.

What would Pit do when he awoke and found his dark imitation gone?

_Nothing…_

_He would do nothing…_

_Because a beautiful angel of light would never love the darkness born from within it._

Dark Pit stumbled over his own feet and fell with one hand on his knee, and the other pressing against the cold grass.

_Pit would feel nothing…_

_If I am a clock  
Than your are the time  
I'm patiently waiting  
When you're out of line  
I'm counting the times  
When you've lied to my face  
My hands were full  
Not a second to waste_

He pounded his tightly-wound fist against the hard ground underneath him.

How could he have been so _stupid_?

How could he have let his emotions get the better of him?

_Emotions…_

Dark Pit didn't have those…

But…

What other reason did he have for leaving?

Wasn't love an emotion?

_If I am a clock  
Than your are the time  
I'm patiently waiting  
When you're out of line  
I'm counting the times  
When you've lied to my face  
My hands were full  
Not a second to waste_

Dark Pit's mind raced as he thought of how-in-the-hell this could have happened.

He didn't have a heart.

He couldn't love.

He…

He almost fell over when he felt a pair of light arms wrap around his bent waist.

"I told you not to go." whispered a voice.

_I'm closing your blinds  
I'm shutting your eyes  
And now I  
I'm afraid I have to go  
Whoa _

"Pit?" Dark Pit's throat closed up. "What…?"

He could feel Pit rest his head on his aching back. "I told you to stay. You didn't listen."

"Pit… Did you hear--"

"Of course I did."

Dark Pit closed his eyes in defeat.

"And I don't care."

He stiffened and turned around to face the angel smiling into his dark blue eyes. "What do you mean? I came here to k-kill--"

"But I seem to still be alive."

"Yeah, but--" Dark Pit blushed when Pit caressed his moist cheek with a soft hand.

"You don't need to kill me." Pit continued to smile. "Because you already have my heart." He placed a soft kiss on the dark angel's lips and whispered, "Because I love you too."

Dark Pit froze.

_What_?

Pit's smile only grew wider at the blush on his other's face. "I didn't make it obvious?" He started to chuckle and placed another kiss on Dark Pit's lips. "I'm sorry."

But Dark Pit wasn't listening anymore.

He grabbed the angel of light's shoulders and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Dark Pit shut his eyes tightly against fresh tears and poured all of his desperation, sadness, joy, and love into that kiss.

_All of his emotions._

Pit ran his hands through the dark-brown hair before his fingertips and pulled Dark Pit closer to him.

This was all he wanted.

All he _needed_.

He felt Dark Pit's strong arms take him and wrap themselves protectively around his light frame. He moaned when he felt Dark Pit's tongue enter his mouth.

The two angels would never be outcasts any longer.

_I'd sing you a song  
But I'm feeling quite off  
In my heart  
It's occupied  
And now's not the time  
The time _


End file.
